In the Rain
by RayneJade
Summary: There's one thing Rukia wants more than to be Chappy Bunny's best friend and Ichigo can help her get it...IchiRuki ONE SHOT. NO LEMONS!


**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Bleach or anything that is remotely related to or a part of it. I only own my thoughts, ideas, and this fic.

A/N: yeah, it's my first fanfic in years and first with bleach. so, um, yeah. enjoy (??)

**In the Rain**

Rukia wanted to be kissed in the rain.

Strange as it may seem to those who thought of her as a fairly straight thinking girl, it was a dream Rukia had held for a long time. She was just a girl in the end and surely every female has their own personal fantasy of the perfect kiss. Hers just happened to be in the rain.

Long ago she had resolved that it would never happen. Not in the past, not in the present, and most likely not ever in the future. Being a shinigami highly minimized the number of times she had been alone in the rain with a person she had feelings for, and every one of those times had never lived to be more than two minutes old before some other person dropped in like a nuclear bomb to completely obliterate her sentimental moment.

So she'd just given up on it. At least in reality anyway. The wet smooches thrived in her favorite dreams and were second only to the particularly pleasant dreams of her meeting and becoming best friends with Chappy the Bunny...

A sudden sharp pain on her head instantly snapped her out of her musings. Hands flying to the presently sore spot, deep violet eyes flew up towards the shadow she had suddenly noticed was hovering over her. Ichigo stood there with his arms crossed and the usual scowl on his face was decorated with a hint of impatience.

"Oi," he said in his stiff voice, "I said 'Let's go'."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. When she wasn't completely fantazing about the carrot head, she was indefinitely struggling not to choke him every second of the day. But she wasn't about to just let him get away with hitting her either...

Minutes later Rukia released a little huff to better tell the now bruised Ichigo, "you know who's boss". With her arms folded across her chest in a final statement of domination, the petite raven haired shinigami led the way out of the deserted classroom.

* * *

Rukia was daydreaming again. 

The usual walk (stroll) to the Kurosaki household was taking longer than usual today, which was due mostly to the fact that the pair had been distracted by a hollow. The problem was that the distance between the hollow and Ichigo's house was greater than the distance between school and Ichigo's house. And after battling the gigantic soul-eating creature, neither of them were in any rush to cover the extended distance (a.k.a: waste energy) quickly.

Ichigo, probably feeling elated that he had defeated yet another hollow with ease, was walking in front now and Rukia strolled comfortably a few paces behind him. She was barely aware of the direction they were headed in, let alone the motion of the pavement as it crunched beneath her feet. Presently she was too distracted by other thoughts...

The train of thoughts in her complex mind had rolled to a stop on the memory of a night sometime in the past after another battle. It had been raining that night too and it never occurred to her until reccently just how - she forced herself to pick a suitable, non x-rated word - wonderful he had looked that night.

He had stood there with his chest slightly puffed with male pride as the rain endlessly poured from the sky. A million droplets were all over him; caressing his damp hair, sliding down his firm chest, and tracing every muscle in his solid arm as he had gripped his zanpaktou with overwhelming will to conquer. His face burned with determination while the rain steadily explored it all. Indeed the precipitation on that night had Ichigo exposed and vulnerable to its every wish as well as need. And Rukia now wished that for at least one day she could be the rain.

The female blinked, realized with a twinge of shock that her face had gone red, then covered her mouth as she averted her embarrassed eyes away from the young man in front of her. Inwardly she sighed with relief that the thick headed idiot had not noticed, for it he had there would have most definitely been a problem. A BIG problem. On her part.

But nonetheless, after a few minutes she was sure that he was in his own world, and her eyes sheepishly travelled back to his form. All at once the thoughts reappeared in her mind with fresh determination not to permit her escape. 'Once, just once,' Rukia silently pleaded with Mother Nature. 'Just let me be able to hold him in the rain'.

Truthfully she knew she was being more than naive. As if there really was a "Mother Nature", and if such a creature truly _did_ exist, then what were the chances that her own cry would be heard? Probably less likely than meeting Chappy Bunny in real life. Outwardly, by accident, the shinigami sighed and chose to forcefully clear her ridiculous thoughts that very instant. She was denied the opportunity to do so, however, as a loud rumble emerged from the sky only moments after the decision. Her head jerked towards the sky, expecting to meet with some vicious hollow or something of the sort. Instead, she discovered a long stretch of grey clouds hovering directly over head. Eyes wide, she wondered, 'Could it be...?'

Mother Nature had granted Rukia her chance.

Ichigo was also gazing into the sky. Had those clouds ever been there? Surely it was sunny only moments ago...But then again, he had been completely absorbed in thought so perhaps they had been there all along. Whatever the reason, he glanced around, letting his eyes scan the area for some shelter. There was still a bit of time before the downpour began so if he could just find somewhere...

"Damn," he said out loud after his search results turned up fruitless. "Let's get going before we get soaked-"

Ichigo stopped abruptly mid-sentence when he turned to face Rukia. She was still staring at the sky with such a frozen demeanor it seemed as though she was expecting a lightning bolt to strke her down. Immediately Ichigo got worried - no! **NOT** worried! Just...um...uh..._concerned_. Yeah, concerned, right...cough

"Rukia!" he said, hoping to wake her from her trance. When she didn't reply he quickly went to where she stood and placed his hands on her tense shoulders. "Rukia!"

A small intake of breath, as if she hadn't seen him at all until suddenly just then. "Ichi...go..."

She blinked. Their eyes met. And then the rain came tumbling down from the heavens like a million arrows from Cupid's bow.

"What's wrong? What is it? Are you okay?!" the teen was almost frantically asking all at one time.

Rukia could hear his voice but was only barely registering his words. This was too good to be true. The odds were too great, perhaps this was merely a dream. Yes. It only _could_ be another spontaneous fantasy that she had delved a little too deep in. Yet, she was still there, and he was still there, and the rain seemed unwilling to surrender just yet.

Meanwhile Ichigo was practically losing his mind to _concern_. She hadn't replied to any of his cries and he was beginning to fear the worst. With all the horrors he had previously witnessed and hence associated with shinigami and such, a "slightly" paranoid section of his mind was fabricating a throng of eerie possibilities that were each more chilling than the cold rain. He shook the girls's shoulders.

"Rukia! What's going on?! Shit!! What can I do?!..."

Again Rukia had blinked as a response. The last statement had managed to penetrate her thoughts. She could hear his every emotion ringing through those words and all of a sudden realized exactly what was happening. Her eyes abandoned their dazed glare as her hands reached up to grip onto Ichigo's shirt, which had become basically transparent as it stuck wetly to his muscular frame.

"Ichigo, I..." she paused, briefly looking away as she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Oh well, right or wrong she was going to do it anyway. Her gaze fell upon his face once again with increased focus. "I want you to kiss me. Right now. In the rain."

His brick red eyes went temporarily large from the initial slap of sudden, unexpected shock and for a moment Rukia was sure she had made quite the mistake. But then his large hands were covering hers, his thumb brushing over her knuckles in one caressing move. The space between them became suddenly much more diminished in size while Rukia waited patiently for what she hoped would be one of the more memorable moments in her life.

Briefly their lips met in the form of a shy peck that ended all too quickly as Ichigo pulled away to cast another glance at the gorgeous shinigami he had come to adore so much (tho he wouldn't admit that). But Rukia, of course being as demanding as ever, had **not** waited all her life for a moment so simple. She yanked him so near to her that there was not a breath of air in between them then leaned up on her toes to help get rid of the height gap that hindered her progress.

For once Ichigo seemed to be conscious of someone's emotions other than his own because he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her firmly against his own body, and claimed her lips with commanding ardor that refused to be defied. For a moment Rukia's common sense had actually been blown away by the steel tonne of emotions that slammed into her as they came rushing from the rash male. Then she realized that this was _her_ fantasy, after all, and that automatically gave her all rights to be the ring leader of the show.

The kiss was suddenly broken when Rukia shifted from her position. Her hands moved quickly over Ichigo's shoulders and to his back, where she knew she would be able to lead him in the right direction. He had opened his mouth to protest loudly while his eyes were filled with too many emotions at once. But the clever ring leader effortlessly solved the problem by silencing what was about to be an angry yell.

His lower lip had been taken hostage and made victim to sinfully slow, tantalizing little sucks and nibbles while he stood there completely frozen over with ecstacy. She only teased him for a little while before sensually brushing her lips against his and planting a soft kiss on the swollen pink. The actions sent a silent challenge, which was received and acted upon within the blink of an eye.

With hands placed firmly on either side of her head (to make sure she couldn't escape), Ichigo returned her favor with less patience combined with delicate seduction and more personality. He dived in to greet her soft mouth with deliberate command. Each action served as a silent order that Rukia was somehow capable of comprehending. That intial, low, frustrated grunt dictated that their usual positions had once again switched. This time, he was in control and Rukia had best let him have his own way.

Pink mingled with pink as his tongue flicked suddenly across her lips. Rukia's own complex mind translated the simple motion into a sentence she could clearly imagine Ichigo roughly breathing down her nude neck in one of his male spurs of supposed wit.

"Open sesame."

She complied with his commands only because it amazed her to feel the vigor with which he performed his acts of affection (or lust). An average male would only 'explore' the inside of her mouth before being ejected like a video tape gone bad. But Ichigo, always the one to shock, surprise, then completely overwhelm, manuevered with such skill that one could swear he had been there a million times before.

His hands were moving slowly, cautiously away from their initial position by her face. Rukia noticed that they were going in a specific direction in what was an inconspicuous manner, but able to be detected by one such as herself. The brief power must be getting to his head, she mused, if he thought she'd just roll over to every whim and command. And she curtly informed him of this when she bit gently but firmly down on his taste buds.

With a smirk the raven haired girl watched Ichigo's face as he slightly retreated. His hands had stopped instantly at her shoulders and Rukia was a bit dismayed that it was as far as he had gotten. The shinigami representative looked dazed, as if he had just awoken from a very deep slumber, and it was clear that he was wondering if she had really just done that. Before his senses could return, she renewed her steel grasp on his shirt and yanked him back down to her level.

"It's still my game, Ichigo," she whispered into his ear, crashing a wave of quivers within his belly. Then she added, "I'm just letting you play it."

The teen's head had been cleared by her bold defiance and he smirked against her cheek. "So you think, shinigami," he quipped back before becoming thoroughly distracted with his previous passions. From his position he had the perfect view of her petitie, fit little body that seemed to glow as droplets crashed against her fair skin. The only reason he couldn't see down her shirt was because it was currently plastered to her slick wet frame, exposing the floral print bra that concealed her well shaped bosom.

Ichigo's lips caressed her cheek, completely ripping away the statement of dominance she had previously made with the almost romantic gesture. But lust was revealed as the stimulus of the act, as he trailed to her exposed neck leaving seductive kisses in his wake. At the base of her neck, just where her uniform top opened to make room for buttons, he paused to savor the taste of her rain-seasoned skin.

Of course Rukia felt as though she should do something to reclaim her fantasy. However, she was having trouble controlling her gigai, and this time she doubted that it was due to technical problems. But she'd gotten over more difficult obstacles before, and this would not stop her from getting her own way. Gathering up her self motivation, Rukia began to step backwards from the male who threatened her rule.

The supposed challenger had already sensed the change of position in the female so was prepared by the time she tried to move. He abandoned her neck but seized her in one arm by the waist instead. With half of their bodies pressed so tightly together it was as if they were one being Ichigo pilfered another intimate kiss. The desire was boiling over inside of him and nearly causing flames to spout from his ears. Screw the stupid game of control, he needed her now. And before he even realized it his impatient hand had found its way to a vulnerable breast.

The female in his arms gasped in her throat. The move was too bold, too fast, too...pleasing? She didn't know where it came from or who invited him to do it but she really did not care. Briefly her hand rose as she prepared to make room for denial but it fell away as quickly as it rose as she decided to just let go. The cold water continuously splashing down on them was completely contrasting with the volcano that seemed to live within her mate. Her body was almost shivering and her nipple was hard against his calloused palm. She wanted him. Very badly. Right away. And the tiny circles he was making with his finger weren't helping either. Her hand came up again and quickly clutched his sculpted arm as a sigh slipped past her ever dying guard. With a thumb and her pointer finger she tugged at his sleeve.

Take it off.

Meanwhile, her strawberry was dying, exploding with torture he failed to assuage. He knew what she was aiming for and was fully aware of how he'd die to comply with that. She was so soft on the outside, so strong on the inside, so beautiful, so smart, so ridiculous, so everything! And he could no longer deny that he...well, he...

Suddenly Rukia found herself standing in full blast of the freezing rain facing Ichigo's turned back. She responded to her intial emotion of almost injured confusion by calling his name. When he didn't respond she tried again. "I - I don't understand. Ichigo?"

"Rukia," he replied through a strained voice, just to let her know that he was still there. Even saying her name stimulated his heart to beat faster. He loved her, damnit. More than any words could possibly say. And that's exactly why he absolutely **refused** to have her exposed in the street during such an intimate act. He glanced over his shoulder and gazed at her with a pained smirk, "You asked for a kiss and that's all you'll get."

"Ichigo!" she gasped in shock, unsure of whether he meant it in a noble or a just plain mean way. She was still yearning for some of his fire to heat her up but if he was being noble then she could understand. Otherwise he'd better get his ass stripped down now.

He was walking away. "Let's get out of the rain before we get sick."

Rukia interpreted this as a direct mockery of their moment. Hence she promptly delivered a drop kick to the back of his head. "You moron!" she yelled as he skidded face down across the pavement. "Don't just cut off a moment like that!"

"What the hell?!!" he yelled back, suddenly in her face. "What did you want me to do? Get my ass stripped down now?"

She was going to spit a comeback at him but she hesitated. "Actually yes, in those words exactly. How did you know?" (with actual amazement)

Ichigo sweatdropped. "We're in a neighbourhood you know."

The supposedly sharp shinigami glanced around. "...A-ah..."

A mutual comprehension was formed on that information so they began walking in a comfortable silence to the Kurosaki household. Only a few minutes later Ichigo suddenly stopped, however, as he happened to recall some very vital information.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"This means..."

"Yes?"

A devilish look suddenly spread across his face. "You want me." Rukia only blinked as she didn't see why it was so important but arrogance had already claimed the teen's features. "So I'm so hot that even Ms. I-am-a-stuck-up-stupid-shinigami-Rukia Kuchiki is attracted? Hmm. I wonder what dear brother Byakuya would have to say about this..."

Several veins popped on the Kuchiki girl's head. "Shut up! You insolent creature of Earth! No one would want something that looks like you!!" she cried despite the blush that betrayed her every word.

Of course Ichigo was not at all listening, for he was too busy chanting teases to the short female. They continued to walk away noisly as the rain clouds in the sky finally ceased their prolonged downpour. The grey masses silently dispersed and a colored curve of sunshine glory peeked through to ensure their death. The rainbow beamed gleefully upon the residents of Kakura Town and somewhere in the distance, beyond the realms of the living, in a place where sunshine never seemed to cease, Masaki smiled.

End.

* * *

A/N: ok! that's it! sorry if the ending sucked but i was rushing it. ok. review please?? 


End file.
